Visitante
by Koisumi-Yuuma
Summary: A Hinata no le gustaban las noches como esa, su abuela siempre le dijo que la tormenta traé desgracia, pero su abuela no le advirtió que las visitas nocturnas tambiién pueden traerla y más cuando se trata de un visitante que no pertence a este mundo (Universo Alterno Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers)


Descargo de responsabilidad: por desgracia los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (aún XD), son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo he escrito esta historia por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por cierto Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers

Advertencia: Universo Alterno

 **Visitante**

A Hinata no le gustaban las noches como aquella, en las que la lluvia caía tan fuerte que parecía que el cielo se caería de un momento a otro, su abuela solía decirle que en las tormentas siempre ocurrían desgracias, al menos agradecía que su esposo hubiera regresado pronto del trabajo y ahora ambos se encontraran resguardado en la seguridad de su casa.

Hacía ya dos años que se habían ido a vivir juntos, eligieron aquella casa modesta en el pueblo de Konoha, quizás aún era una zona ruro-urbana y carecían de algunos servicios (Entre ellos, las carreteras, pues la gran mayoría aun eran de terracería), pero se trataba de un lugar tranquilo y agradable.

Hacía bastante frio, por lo que ambos, después de cenar y lavar los trastes, decidieron irse a la cama, sin embargo, alrededor de la media noche, los estruendosos golpes de alguien que llamaba a la puerta los despertaron. El hueco en el corazón de Hinata se hizo más profundo.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?

-Naruto… no vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento –Aquello le hacía respirar cada vez con mayor dificultad.

-Pues con mayor razón debo ir a ver… tranquila – Le besó en la frente y fue hacia la puerta, Hinata le siguió casi de inmediato, quien llamaba era un hombre alto, de cabello tan negro como la noche, su expresión era de completa seriedad y se encontraba completamente empapado.

-¡Sasuke! –Hinata lo conocía de antes, aunque no le reconoció hasta que Naruto le llamó por su nombre, se trataba del mejor amigo de su esposo. Algo en la mirada de su huésped hizo que la sangre de la joven se helara, pero lo atribuyo simplemente a la sorpresa de tenerle de visita a esa hora, prefirió ir a buscar algo con lo que pudiera secarse Sasuke

-¡Teme!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Y más a esta hora –Naruto no parecía haberse percatado de ello, en cambio le recibió con un gran abrazo – Solo Mírate, estas empapado

-Lamento molestarlos a esta hora, pero he tenido un pequeño accidente en el camino y necesitaba un lugar para refugiarme de la lluvia

-Oh dios mío, ¿Se encuentra bien Sasuke-kun? – En esos momentos ella regresaba con una toalla y un cambio de ropa, que pertenencia a Naruto.

-Descuiden, a mí no me sucedió nada, mi auto en cambio…

-Pero tus manos –Naruto señaló, efectivamente, las manos de Sasuke presentaban rasguños, golpes y manchas de tierra, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba ileso.

-Esto no es nada, de verdad

-No te preocupes teme, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, Hinata-chan ¿podrías curarle?

-Hai… necesito las vendas que están en el baño

-Yo las traigo

Naruto salió de la sala, aunque Hinata deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, se sentía tremendamente incomoda estando a solas con Sasuke, era la primera vez que le sucedía, si bien no era demasiado cercana al chico, por lo menos conseguía sostenerle la mirada, en cambio ahora, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí, decidió concentrarse en su labor de limpiarle y curar sus manos, siendo los más cuidadosa posible para no lastimarle, pero a pesar de todo, podía sentir la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella, en cuanto Naruto regresó con las vendas se sintió mucho más aliviada.

Le dieron hospedaje por esa noche, con la promesa de que al día siguiente, el rubio lo llevaría al pueblo siguiente, para conseguir una grúa que sacara su auto del barranco en dónde había caído.

Todos se fueron a la cama casi enseguida, Sasuke pudo quedarse en una de las habitaciones extra que tenían, gracias a que no tenían hijos, pero el malestar de Hinata continuó, a mitad dela madrugada, movida por una extraña curiosidad, se levantó con el fin de verificar si Sasuke dormía, fue hasta su cuarto a hurtadillas, pero no lo encontró sobre su cama, el latido de su corazón se disparó de inmediato y pensó en correr a despertar a su marido, casi se desmaya, cuando al girarse se encontró con la mirada azabache de Sasuke, completamente fija en ella, todo estaba oscuro pero esos ojos resaltaban aún más, como si fueran dos agujeros negros que se la fueran a tragar en cualquier momento.

-Buenas noches…Hinata-chan – A la chica le incomodó que usara un sufijo tan familiar con ella y más aun con ese tono casi lascivo de su voz. - ¿Buscaba s algo?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, sentía como el miedo dificultaba se respiración pero no deseaba que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

-E..es solo que..q..quería saber si estabas bien, si tenías todo lo que necesitas – Se maldijo internamente por tartamudear y más aún porque aquello provocó una sonrisa socarrona en su acompañante

-Sí, tengo todo… bueno, más o menos – Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, intentó retroceder, pero su espalda se topó con la pared, Sasuke la acorraló en ese momento, Hinata pensó en gritar, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró nuevamente esos ojos negros, de un momento a otro dejo de ser consiente de sí misma, no podía apartar la vista de ellos, se sentía atraída… no algo mucho más fuerte, como succionada por ellos, comenzó a sentir el cuerpo ligero, de pronto ya no había miedo, ya no había angustia… ya no había nada, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco, incluso comenzó a tener que recordarse a sí misma como respirar, pues sentía que de vez en cuando dejaba de hacerlo, de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió demasiado brillante, ya no distinguía si era de día o de noche, si habían pasado unos minutos o varias horas, simplemente sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por una sensación de calidez que poco a poco incremento hasta convertirse en ardor que le quemaba hasta las entrañas, gritó con todas sus fuerzas por el dolor, pero ningún sonido de escucho, de hecho todo estaba completamente silenciosos a su alrededor, como si algo hubiese cancelado cualquier onda sonora.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver fueron un par de ojos rojos, que la miraban fijamente, como si quisieran devorarla, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para sentir más miedo, las fuerzas le abandonaron, todo regresó a la oscuridad.

-Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, despierta

Aquella era la voz de Naruto se levantó de un sobresalto, aun algo aturdida, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba sobre su cama, sana y salva, entonces ¿Todo lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño?, ¿Hasta dónde?.

-¿En dónde está Sasuke-kun?—Se percató de lo extraña que sonaba su pregunta, solo hasta que la hubo pronunciado, la mirada de su esposo cambió por una de preocupación

-No lo sé, he ido a verlo a su cuarto esta mañana y no lo he encontrado

PAS, PAS, PAS

Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta los alertó, Naruto fue a abrir, Hinata intentó seguirlo pero un malestar en el vientre se lo impidió, se levantó con algo de dificultad y se miró al espejo, se sentía extraña de alguna forma, quizás algo le hubiese hecho mal, porque tenía un poco de náuseas y su vientre estaba ligeramente inflamado, el grito de su esposo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡No puede ser!

Acudió de inmediato a ver que sucedía, dos oficiales se encontraban en la puerta, hablando con Naruto.

-Les digo que él estuvo aquí anoche, estaba bien, lo que me dicen no puede ser cierto, ¡debe haber un error!

-Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

-Estos hombres… dicen que han encontrado a Sasuke en la carretera… muerto

-Lo sentimos mucho señora, el cuerpo fue hallado esta mañana, pero el fornece dice que llevaba dos días de muerto…

-¿Cuál fue la causa? -Hinata palideció de la impresión, su respiración se volvió dificultosa y solo atinó a hacer esa pregunta.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, bien pudo haber sido el accidente en auto, aunque ocurrió algo extraño, algún tipo de insecto o alimaña rapiñó el cerebro del cadáver.

Sintió las náuseas apoderarse de ella nuevamente con lo que le dijeron los policías, escucho el estruendo de alguien al caer, se sorprendió de no ser ella misma.

-¡Naruto!

-Señor, se encuentra bien, ¡Señor!

Rápidamente le llevaron al hospital, pero Hinata sintió un tremendo escalofrío cuando notó que uno de los oídos le sangraba. Le atendieron de emergencia, estuvo varias horas en esa sala de espera, sin poder llamar a alguien, su familia vivía bastante lejos, y Naruto no tenía ningún otro pariente, además el malestar en su vientre se hacía cada vez más intenso hasta que la ropa comenzó a apretarle, se consternó completamente cuando una de las enfermeras le confundió con una mujer embarazada.

-Señora, ¿es usted la esposa del señor Naruto Uzumaki?

Asintió con la cabeza cuando el doctor le llamó, casi hubiera deseado esconderse con tal de no escuchar lo siguiente.

-Lo siento mucho… hicimos todo lo que pudimos

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, hubiera caído de rodillas si el medico no la sostiene.

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido? Mi marido era un hombre sano, se lo juro – Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, todo era muy extraño.

-Créame que estamos tan sorprendidos como usted, cuando el señor Uzumaki llegó había algo que faltaba en su cuerpo.

-Su cerebro – Pronuncio con la última bocanada de aire que tenía en los pulmones, la imagen de Sasuke y su sueño de la noche anterior le vinieron de golpe a la cabeza, salió corriendo del lugar, sin escuchar los gritos de los médicos que le pedían que se detuviera y tranquilizara, solo deseaba llegara su casa lo antes posible.

Cuando atravesó la puerta los pies le punzaban por la carrera, la ropa había comenzado a cortar la carne de su vientre completamente hinchado, se desnudó por completo y entró en el baño, sentía de nuevo el cuerpo ligero y su mente oscilaba entre la lucidez y el vacío, buscó desesperadamente en los cajones hasta que encontró unas tijeras, respiró hondo y sin pensarlo demasiado las encajó hasta el fondo en su carne, exclamó un ronco grito por el dolor, la sangre salía a borbotones, pero no se detuvo, jaló las tijeras hasta abrir una línea en su carne, luego con sus propias manos tiró de ella para abrir por completo su vientre ye entonces pudo verlo, una pequeña criatura cuya apariencia no era humana se movía en su interior, gritó de horror nuevamente, reconocía ese par de ojos rojos…

Para cuando los vecinos se dieron cuenta y llamaron a la ambulancia, era demasiado tarde, la pérdida de sangre había terminado con la pobre muchacha, la policía determino que la muerte de su esposo había sido demasiado para ella y por ello se había quitado la vida, aunque el escenario en que la encontraron era demasiado dantesco como para ser un suicidio normal, además un pequeño rastro de sangre llegaba hasta la ventana, como si algo pequeño, del tamaño de un balón de futbol, se hubiera arrastrado y salido por ese lugar…


End file.
